


The Normandy

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [54]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, The Lake House (2006)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love, Love across time, Mass Effect Modern AU, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Shenko Smut Thursday, Smut, The Lake House AU, Time Travel, Trust, messing with cosmic forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Okay so this is a very very late contribution to August’s Shenko Smut Thursday hosted by @spectrekaidanalenko over on tumblr--the prompt was Crossover. I’ve had the concept of a Lake House Shenko AU sitting on my computer for over a year now, so I decided to finally expand on it. Incidentally, I had Kaidan as Kate and Alyss as Alex; the names just happened to match up. This Time Alyss had to wait two years, and their reunion is smutty and emotional.





	The Normandy

_Alyss,_

_I know why you didn’t show up that night; it was you at Afterlife that day...it was you. Please don’t go—just wait, please. Don’t look for me; don’t try to find me. I love you...and it’s taken me all this time to say it, but I love you—and if you still care for me, wait for me; wait with me. Just wait. Wait. Wait two years, Alyss...come to the Normandy; I’m here._

Kaidan fell to his knees at the end of the driveway, blindly clutching the mailbox post, hoping and wishing she got his letter and listened to it. Wetness dotted the dirt, and in surprise he realized he was crying—how had it taken him so long to realize that she was the one who died in his arms two years ago? All he could do was pray he was in time. Urz growled, the flag screeching downward as something shifted around the varren and himself—two of the most excruciating minutes of his life. The sound of tires on gravel drew his attention, a large tonka truck parked haphazardly, a black-haired woman stepping down out of the cab and shutting the door jarringly hard. He quickly wiped his eyes and stood, Urz already halfway to her, Kaidan following close behind, Alyss smiling at him as she nudged the over-excited varren out of the way to approach him, the look in her lavender eyes causing his heart to beat erratically.

“You waited.” He breathed, barely getting the words out before she grabbed his lapel and pulled him down to her level, planting her lips against his.

Her lips grazed his, before she opened her mouth against his, her tongue meeting his as she wrapped her free hand around his neck, still clutching his lapel feeling like if she let go he’d disappear. Two years without a word had torn her apart. Kaidan wrapped his hands around her waist, hauling her harder against him, trying to feel her through the layers of clothes separating them, lost in her touch. For a brief moment, they pulled away to catch their breath, Kaidan crushing his lips against hers and angling his head to deepen the kiss as he draped one leg about his hips, trying to get closer still, the two of them melting together as he wove his fingers into her silky black hair. Urz butted his head against the back of Kaidan’s leg for attention. He pulled away, the two of them panting heavily as he rested his forehead against hers, interlacing their fingers together.

They turned together towards the Normandy, smiling as they remained ensconced in each other’s arms.

This place had brought them together, changed the Fates’ design, and somehow, against all odds, they were finally together. Alyss started forward, tugging him along behind her, his heated gaze tracing along the curves of her body...exactly as he remembered them in that stolen kiss at his birthday party four years ago, as she made her way towards the house. What had been two minutes to him, had been two years for her, and she needed to touch him, feel the warmth of his skin and his heart beating in time with hers. She was already toeing her shoes off as she stepped over the threshold, guiding him up the stairs and into the bedroom, before turning to him and working him out of his coat, her own jacket following close behind. Her hands were cold as she slid them up under his t-shirt, a shiver skittering across his skin as she pushed it up his torso tugging it up over his head and catching his lips in a teasing kiss.

“I love you too.”

Kaidan smirked, scooping her up in his arms and depositing her in the center of the bed, crawling up after her and placing his hands on either side of her hips, brown eyes gazing into lavender. “You bewitched me years ago, I just didn’t realize it.”

Gentle fingers hooked around the hem of her sweater, pulling it off over her head before tracing a finger over the curves of her body and sliding her pants down her legs, kissing her stomach, goosebumps popping up on her skin under his touch that had nothing to do with being cold. An excited moan escaped past her lips. When his pants joined hers on the floor, he kissed her again, warmth radiating from his body, his muscled chest teasing her own as he nestled his hips between her thighs and rolling his pelvis up into hers. Desperate need, coupled with that horrible decision to go about their lives as if they had never started writing to one another, made the touches frantic, frenzied; desire to have the other boiling just below the surface. Kaidan leaned into her, kissing her harder and pressing her into the mattress, inhaling as she exhaled like she was his oxygen. Teasing fingers ghosted over her breast, her nipple pebbling under the caress as his hand trailed lower and dipped between her thighs grazing her clit as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck, clamping over her pulse point and sucking hard, Alyss arched off the bed.

Two fingers disappeared inside her, palm pressing against her clit as he pulled his mouth from her neck, a red spot blooming in the valley between her neck and shoulder, Kaidan grinning at the sight, before he kissed a trail lower, his stubble rubbing her skin raw, leaving little red marks in its wake. Her hands fisted in his hair, toes curling in the sheets as he thrust his fingers deeper inside her, making her gasp as her thigh muscles clenched around his hips, naked breasts level with his mouth and he captured one erect nipple with his teeth before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. When he removed his fingers, her hips stuttered with the loss; their skin flushed and damp as he teased her clit with the head of his erection, both of them already slick with desire—watching as her pupils dilated, thick black lashes fluttering, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted. Kaidan surged into her, sighing in delight as he filled her how his fingers couldn’t. Alyss’ insides stretched to accommodate him as he hilted himself inside her. Her breathing was heavy, but then again, so was his as he pulled almost completely out, her walls clamping down around his shaft, reluctant to lose him entirely before Kaidan thrust into her again. He burrowed himself into her relentlessly, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm, pleasure building her closer to orgasm.

Kaidan pushed himself up on his elbows, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear; he needed this as much as she did. Their movements were frantic, frenzied as if they didn’t have enough time to explore one another—but if there was one thing they had now, it was time; it no longer stood between them, keeping them apart. Alyss grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper within her, their bodies molded to one another, every inch of skin pressed together as his hand curled around her hip and tugging her closer still. His name dripped from her lips—half gasping, half moaning—as he rocked his hips forward, lips teasing hers open and tongue tracing the edge of her teeth before pressing against hers. How was it possible to be so in love with someone he’d only ever met once? She wrote one hell of a letter and he’d left his heart in that mailbox without even realizing…the fact that they were able to have this now, was a miracle, especially after realizing she’d died in his arms that day two years ago. What would he have done knowing she died again when he could’ve saved her?

Fate wanted them to meet, to save one another.

“Kaidan, please—haven’t I waited long enough?” She breathed, her breath hot against his ear as she ran her tongue along the outer shell.

He couldn’t stop the hoarse laughter if he tried—that was the understatement of the century. “You have.”

She shot him a wicked smirk, re-adjusting herself under him as she rolled her hips, grinding them against his and sending a tidal wave of need crashing through them both. Kaidan swore under his breath, as he quickened his pace, Alyss matching his thrust for thrust, the two of them moaning in unison. A husky whisper in her ear about how amazing she felt brought her nearer to orgasm with just the timbre of his voice before he growled low in his throat, the sound laced with desire as he pinched her nipple, the tiny bite of pain making her gasp in delight before his hand swept down her body, slipping between her legs once more and seeking her clit. The sharp intake of breath practically echoed around the room. His movements were slow and deliberate, fingers stroking her clit, spreading her arousal around the tiny nub, shaft withdrawing and plunging into her hard and fast, her insides stretching with him, keeping up with the rhythm he’d set.

Her back arched off the mattress as she climaxed, nails digging into his back, as she shivered and jerked, his finger still at her clit as he pulled out, her name dropping from his lips on a low growl as he spent himself across her stomach. He rolled off of her and fell onto the pillows next to her, kissing her shoulder as he struggled to get his breath back and wound his fingers together with hers. Alyss felt like a puddle of jelly...a very loved and thoroughly sated puddle, but after so long waiting, she couldn’t wait to go again. Rolling up onto her elbows she gazed down at him, lavender eyes twinkling with delight as she drew a hand down his bare chest. He smiled and caught her hand in his leaning up for another kiss, but they were interrupted by Urz jumping up on the bed and settling himself between them.

“Seems like someone’s upset at the lack of attention.” Kaidan chuckled.

Alyss snorted with laughter, as she nudged the varren off the bed with her foot, throwing one leg over Kaidan’s hips and straddling him. “He’s just going to have to get over it. I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
